Mr & Mrs Warren
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Deeks and Kensi get sent undercover as assassins to infiltrate. What happens when they go undercover and get closer than ever. **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT!**
1. Undercover

(Author note: Hey readers! Here is a new story for NCIS LA I hope that you enjoy! Comment what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Kensi-

I go running every single morning. I like to stay in shape. This particular morning my more than partners, partner Deeks decides that he wants to run with me. Deeks isn't much of a runner. He's fit and in shape, but he rides his bike or goes surfing. I can here his feet as they pound into the pavement and his heavy breathing, but he is still only two strides behind me. I'm actually impressed. We get back to the car and I open the trunk to grab two bottles of water. "Kens, what the heck do you live in your car," questions Deeks coming up behind me. I turn to look at him and glare as I toss him a bottle of water. I drink half of mine as I walk to the driver's side of the car and Deeks closes the trunk and makes his way to the passenger side. I start the car in silence and Deeks say, "Kensi, I was only joking. I love you." I try to suppress the smile that tries to sneak onto my face as I reply, "I love you too Deeks." Deeks jokes often about how I am messy. Sure, I have a bunch of clothes in my car, but I know that I will never need clothes and not have them. I like to be prepared. I'm hoping that we will get to work early enough so that I can take a shower and get a quick shooting session in before everyone starts showing up. We make our way into the building at work and find that it looks pretty empty. There is only one car in the parking lot and it's Nell's and she either stayed last night or caught a ride with Eric.

I have mastered the two-minute shower add to that a minimum of four minutes to dry my hair for a total of six minutes spent in the bathroom giving me more time to practice shooting. When I am shooting it's like I am in my own world. I don't have anyone else telling me what to do. Now I realize that isn't completely true. People all the time order me to shoot this person or to shoot that person, but the shot that's all on me. I am the one that chooses between killing a person or shooting them to hurt. For the most part I like to see the good in others, but sometimes you can't. When you see certain things, there isn't much good to see. I originally joined NCIS because of a personal vendetta, to find the man that killed my father. Now here I am in a job that I love with the man that I love. This team has become my family and I am overwhelmingly happy every time I get to see them. I lost track of time and stop shooting when my phone dings with a text from Eric. I press the button and my shot paper is brought to me. I did pretty good. I head upstairs to the Ops center where I know Nell and Eric are. I get inside and see that Deeks, Callen, and Sam are all standing around the computer monitors behind Nell and Eric. "Alright," says Hetty as she enters the room behind me, " Mr. Deeks you and Agent Blye will be going undercover as an international assassin couple." I look over at Deeks and he looks like he is so excited. Deeks loves to go undercover. "We have been monitoring this contract killing business for several months and you two are to go in as new killers for them. Your mission to get in, get close and infiltrate," say Hetty, "Mr. Beale get them set and you two will be reporting for duty soon after." Eric gets us earwigs and prepared for going undercover. Deeks and I leave to get dressed and prepared to meet with the other members.

I go change into a simple but beautiful dress. I make my way back to the desk as Deeks is coming in dressed in a nice suit and white shirt without a tie. Looking quite handsome if I do say so. "Wow," I start, "You clean up nicely." That famous smile of his comes across his face and he says, "You don't look too bad yourself. "You ready for this," I ask as I reach out to take his hand. "Heck yea! I love going undercover and I especially love going undercover with you," Deeks says taking my hand and pecking my lips. "Heads up," Eric says tossing us a set of car keys that go to a BMW. "Look now we are high rollers," jokes Deeks. "Time to go," I smile as we make our way to the black BMW that is parked in the car garage. These cars are only used for undercover assignments.

"I'll drive," I announce. "Uh, no you won't. We actually have to get to this in one piece," Deeks argues. He already has the keys, so I go with it. We drive to the address that Nell and Eric gave us and see that it looks like a gas station that's been abandon. There are no cars parked that we can see so we pull to the back and see one car with blacked out windows and no plates. We get out of the car and walk towards the boarded-up gas station. Deeks pulls the door handle and the door opens right up. One good sign. Inside is dimly lit and the shelves are still up without anything on them. In the aisle between the shelves sits one chair with one guy and two bodyguard types standing on each side of him. "Finally, you are here. I have heard that you two are the best. Here is your mission," the man in the chair says handing Deeks a piece of paper. "Mr. and Mrs. Warren contact me on this when you have finished the mission," the man says. I nod, and we exit the building and head back to the car. The paper that the man gave Deeks is folded twice and I put gloves on before I open it to try to read it. Written in block letters is an address, a first and last name and the type gun we are to use. We both put our earwigs back in and start our drive to a hotel. Hey Eric, he gave us a piece of paper. You won't be able to match handwriting, but you might be able to lift a print. We have a name Karl Paul. We are supposed to call when we finish the job. I think our best bet is to put him in protective custody and fake an obituary," I say through the earwig. "I'm on it," says Eric and Nell on the other end. "We are going to get set up in the hotel and go from there," Deeks announces to the team.

We quickly get to the hotel and move our 'luggage' into our room and prepare for the next step. I start to rearrange our fire arms, then Deeks arms are around my waist, "Melissa, what are you thinking?" "That I love you," I say leaning up to put my lips on his. We don't know if our room is bugged since they made the reservation we also don't know if they are watching us, so we must go by our undercover names. Melissa and Justin Warren. Our kiss escalates and before I know what is going on we are on the bed and Hetty is in my ear saying, "remember the mission."

(Author Note: Hi readers. I hope that you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	2. Mission number one

(Author note: Hey readers! Thanks for the follows I hope that y'all are enjoying the story here is another chapter. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Deeks-

Last night it was hard to pull away from the women that I am in love with, but the vibe was totally blown after hearing Hetty through our earwig telling us to remember the mission. I refrain from going any farther after my hands are half way up her shirt and Hetty blows the moment. This morning I wake to find that Kensi isn't in the bed next to me, so I wander through the hotel suite to find her. This contract killer guy reserved us a suite. Practically an apartment inside a hotel. Heck we have a full kitchen, living room, bathroom the whole shabang.

When I walk into the living area Kensi isn't there, but I can smell coffee that she must have brewed before she left. Then I think, it's morning she must have went for a run. I sip my coffee and sit at the island that is in the middle of the kitchen as I wait for Kensi to return. I start to fidget with my fingernails and my eye gets caught on the silver wedding band that was on my left hand. This isn't the first time that Kens and I have been undercover as a married couple. But this is the first time that we have been undercover as a married couple and I have known for a fact that I love her. The first time I met her I was pretty sure that she was the most beautiful women that I had ever seen. No one could compare to her beauty. And she was so darn cute. She kissed me on that first undercover married op. She swore it was to keep our cover. Either way I wasn't able to stop thinking about her lips on mine till we shared our next kiss. Who knew it would feel so natural to wear a wedding band on my finger again.

"Hey babe," Kensi says as she enters the front door. "Hey," I reply as I look up at her from my hand. "Did you make any breakfast," asked Kensi. "Nope, what does wifey want for breakfast," I ask with a smile. "Pancakes," Kensi smiles. I know for a fact that Kens can't cook. If I let her cook the fire alarm would be going off and the hotel will be evacuated. I start making the pancake mix and flipping some as Kensi moves around me with ease. I have a hard time focusing with Kens walking around in only a sports bra and leggings. "Hey guys," starts Nell, "we have put Karl into protective custody along with his family and the obituary is coming out today. Go ahead and get ahold of your contact, see what is next." "Rodger that," I reply with a grin to Kensi. We eat and Kensi calls our contact.

"Hello," says our contact. "It is done," Kensi says calmly. "I am impressed. Quick and easy. You are about to have an address sent to you. Arrive promptly and we will continue to talk about your future," the contact says then the line goes dead. Seconds later the phone lights up and beeps with a text message. "You ready," I ask Kensi. She nods and heads to the room to finish changing. Two minutes later we are in the car headed to the address. Instead of a gas station this time we are sent to an abandoned warehouse. Instead of a fancy dress today Kensi wears all black looking pretty fine if I do say so myself. I am also in black jeans with a plain black t-shirt. The side door to the warehouse is slightly ajar. We make our way into the warehouse searching for the guy that we saw yesterday. There are several rooms inside the warehouse and empty wooden pallets. We walk slowly through the warehouse. When we are about halfway through we hear cries of pain and the sound of someone hitting someone else. Kensi looks as if she wants to run toward the sound, but I whisper, "Melissa, you can't we are assassins remember?" She nods, and we continue to follow the sound, into a room.

Inside is a man tied to a chair being punched by one of the bodyguards we saw the day before. In the corner stands the man that gave us our mission. "Finally, you are here. Do you know who this man is," he asks. "Uh no I don't," I reply. "This here," the guy says pointing at the guy tied up, "this is Karl Paul's best friend Donald. Donald swears that Karl is not dead like you told me this morning." I nervously look at Kensi not sure what to do next. "I wasn't totally sure that you two were who you claimed that you were. This kill was a test and I believe that we are onto you. You want to know what I think. I think that you faked killing Karl Paul. You want me to think you're so tough. Do you deny it?" He questions. "We did kill Karl Paul, we have the pictures to prove it," Kensi says pulling out the phone that he gave us. I am confused at how she got the pictures then realize that it must have been Hetty's idea and Eric must have done it for us. The guy holds out his hand to take the phone and he looks at the three pictures hat show Karl Paul dead with a gunshot to the head. "Let me see it. Let me see him," begs Donald still tied to the chair awaiting the next punch. He is shown the phone and starts to cry, "I can't believe you killed him." Our contact nods and tosses the phone back to me, "congratulations you are now a part of the group. Welcome, I am Andre Rodriguez. Your next mission is to take Donald and dispose of him. Send me pictures when you are done. Then, you will get your next assignment." I nod taking a gag and blindfold from one of the bodyguards and putting them on Donald. "Melissa will you please come untie him," I ask. She nods and walks over to where I am. "Make sure you get rid of him and no one will find him. Make him disappear," Rodriguez says. "It will be done," I reply firmly. Kensi finishes untying him from the chair and ties his hands together. "We will be in touch," I announce as I push Donald out of the room and to the car.

Kens pops the truck and I tell Donald to get in the trunk. He does after hesitation a look of sadness. I close the trunk softly and turn to Kensi, "Let's go." We get into the car and start to drive off. "Nell, Eric are y'all there? We need a pick up," I say. "We are here," says Eric, "And we heard everything." "We are going to drop Donald at the abandon gas station that we met at yesterday. I need pictures made up of his death once again one gunshot to the head should be good," says Kensi. We arrive at the gas station and get Donald out of the back of the car. I help Donald out of the trunk and I say, "Donald listen to me for a minute. We are here to help you. Karl is not dead. We are with the NCIS and he is in protective custody along with his family. We edited a photo of him and we will have ne done for you too. We are going to leave you here and our team will be by in the next two minutes to get you. Two guys Sam and Callen will be here to pick you up. Please do not try to run or go anywhere. Rodriguez will try to find you again." Donald nods as I remove his blindfold, gag and ties around his waist. We leave him with a snack and a bottle of water. As we are driving out Sam's car pulls in and Donald is safe. Now for the picture and our next mission. I don't know how much longer we can pull this off.

(Authors Note: Hey readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Comment what you thought. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. So much for eight miles

(Authors Note: Hey readers! Thank you for all the follows. I welcome any criticism towards the story and thoughts. Here's another chapter. Thanks. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Kensi-

Somehow, we are able to get through the first two missions that Rodriguez gives us. I don't know how long we will be able to fake killing innocent people. I am also afraid that at some point Rodriguez is going to make us kill someone in front of him. I think these things as I attempt to get in my eight-mile run this morning. As I am running I notice how the sun shines and makes my ring look even more beautiful than it already was. How natural it was to slide this ring on my finger again. The diamond is slightly larger than I would like, but I cannot deny that I enjoy being fake married to Deeks. I continue running and jamming out to my music. I am unaware when strong arms grab my own causing me to stop unless I want to fall on my face. I pull out my earbuds and a deep voice says, "don't say a word. Continue to run. If you scream, you die." I do as I am told and when we get to a parking lot a man runs in front of me and I can still hear one behind me. We walk to a car and the other guy says, "you will remain quiet. I am going to gag you and a blindfold you and your hands will be tied. If you so much as move while we are driving, you will regret it. Do you understand?" I nod. He then takes my phone and throws it into the sand.

I am bound and laying in the trunk area of their car. I noticed before I was put in that there are no plates on the car and I have no idea where they are taking me. I wish that Deeks had come run with me this morning, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I try to remember the turns that we take and the amount of time it takes us to get to the location. The car stops suddenly, and I hear a someone say something in a foreign language, more like shout something in a foreign language. I can hear shuffling and the trunk is opened. "Come on," one of the men says as he forcefully pulls me out of the back. I assume that he is going to set me down to walk and am surprised when he tosses me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The wind is knocked out of me and it takes a second for me to recover. I can't believe that I allowed myself to run without any kind of weapon or earwig. I usually carry a gun or knife, but today I was wearing a sports bra and Nike shorts and I just didn't have enough fabric to hold a weapon. Hopefully Deeks will realize soon that I am not coming back, and he will get Hetty and the rest of the team together.

I feel like I am being carried forever. Not being able to see anything doesn't help the fact. We have gone through two doors and we are still walking so I am assuming that we are either going up or down several flights of stairs. After feeling like we've been going in circles for several minutes another door is open. He walks a little farther, then another door. We get inside, and I am set down, well more like tossed down. My blindfold is removed, and I am roughly pulled into standing position. "Put your arms over your head," one of the bodyguards says. I do what he says, and he pulls a chain from the ceiling and carabiners it to my tied wrists.

The door is behind me, but I hear as someone comes into the room. "Mrs. Warren, we have reason to believe that you and your husband have lied to us. I am not sure why on earth anyone would be dumb enough to lie to a contract killer, but yet here we are. I will remove your gag. You have one chance to tell me the truth about yourself and your husband. The consequences for lying will be severe," says Rodriguez as he walks to where I can see him. He pulls my gag away from my mouth and I start to speak, "Mr. Rodriguez I'm not sure that I understand what you are talking about." "Oh, but you do, don't you Ms. Blye. That's right. I know exactly who you are. And I also know what you do. You're a NCIS agent. It's my lucky day. I heard from a friend of mine who you put away that you know things about NCIS, about the government and you're going to tell me," Rodriguez announces. "I'm not going to tell you anything," I shout.

"Do it," Rodriguez demands then my feet are no longer planted on the floor but are now several inches off the floor as I have been pulled up by the chain. "You may begin," is all I hear before a door is slammed shut. The first thing I think to do is start screaming. So, I do I yell, I yell until my throat hurts. "No one can hear you. No one is coming for you. Even if they were they won't find you," says a bodyguard as he slowly walks over to me, "what should we do first?" He is close enough, so I swing my legs and kick him not doing much damage other than making him angry. It did me more harm than him causing my wrist and shoulders to pull. With anger in his eyes he says, "let's try again. Tell me what you know about 'black fire'." "I don't know what you're talking about," I reply. "Wrong answer," he says with a grin. He starts punching me in the gut. After five punches he asks again only I haven't caught my breath and don't answer so he starts to punch me again. "You will never see any of your friends again. Tell me what you know. Tell me the passcodes," the other demands. I don't even open my mouth. That earned me a couple punches in the face.

After being beat for what seemed like forever Rodriguez comes over a speaker requesting their assistance. Before they leave they drop me from the height I was at and my knees crash into the concrete floor. I double over in pain from my knees, gut, and face. I want to sleep. I'm so tired. I have to figure out where I am. I look around the room searching for clues of where I might be. I seem to be in a pretty empty room other than a self with various devises that look as if they could hurt me. I try to stand to get a better look but fall. That's the last thing I remember before the world went dark.

(Authors Note: Hey Readers. This chapter is slightly shorter than the one before. Chapters in the future will be longer I hope that you enjoy. Comment what you think. I also wanted to thank the comments that I had. I have gone back and changed the typos and separated out the text. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	4. Hope

(Author Note: Hey readers! Here is another chapter. Comment and let me know your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Deeks-

I wake and am not surprised that Kensi isn't next to me in the bed. She goes on her daily run every morning. So, like every other day I go into the kitchen to start breakfast. I continue to cook eggs and bacon and Kensi still isn't back from her run. I sit to eat alone assuming that Kensi would be back soon. The time continues to roll by and she still isn't back, and I haven't heard anything from Rodriguez. I am starting to get worried. I call Nell and Eric to try to get some insight. "Hey Eric. Have you heard anything from Melissa," I ask? We still aren't sure if we are being watched yet. "Uh, no. You haven't heard from her," Eric questions. "She went for her morning run before I got up. I assumed that she would be back by now," I say scared. "I am tracking her Fitbit right now. Ok it gives her location at the beach. Sending you the coordinates now," says Eric through the phone.

I quickly drive to the beach and find her Fit bit in the parking lot. She left a bread crumb. I no longer care about my cover as I speed drive to headquarters. I have to find Kensi.

-Kensi-

I wake to the sudden jolt of my arms being yanked above my head. Then cold water as I am being sprayed with a sort of water hose. The two bodyguards are back. "Alright, you are going to tell us what you know about 'black fire'," says the guard with the hose. "I don't know what you are talking about," I reply. He turns off the hose for a moment so the other can punch me in the face. "Let's try again," he says as he turns the water back on, "What do you know, Ms. Blye." "I'm not going to tell you anything. It doesn't matter what you do to me," I reply as I shiver from the freezing water. "Wrong answer," the guard that has been punching me says as he punches me again. This time I can taste blood.

"This obviously isn't enough for you. It is time to start the next process," he replies with a wicked smile. He heads over to the torture shelf and starts to go through items that are laying out. I can't really see what he is doing. He returns, and the water hose is put away in the corner. He walks up to me towel dries my abdomen and then starts to attach sticky probes to my abdomen. They are attached to a small box in his hands. I realize what it is he has done he dried my stomach, so I wouldn't die as fast. "I will give you one more shot. What is the passwords," he insists. I keep my lips pressed together as his evil grin returns and he starts the machine. At first, I think it's a joke because nothing is happening, but then comes the pain. It doesn't help that I was just soaked with water and now electricity is going through my body. "What are the codes? Tell me," he shouts. I keep my teeth clamped while pain is pulsing through my body.

Because of the water and electricity burns start to appear first around the probe sites and around my abdomen. He stops to ask me again and gets told through the speaker to leave. They take the probes off me and leave me hanging as they leave. I will die before I give up those codes. The country depends on it.

-Deeks-

"I can't find anything else Deeks," says Eric calmly. "There has to be something else. Check again," I demand. Callen's hand is then on my shoulder, "Deeks you have to calm down. We will find her. Just give it time." "Who knows what they are doing to her while we give her time," I almost cry I can't let them see me like this. "What kind of things was Kensi working on before she left. Like top secret things. She doesn't tell me a lot about work stuff, we try to keep work at work," I say. "Well, there was one thing," says Hetty walking into ops, "Something classified that was assigned to her from Secnav herself. Something called 'black fire'." "Could that be why Rodriguez took her," I question hoping for some kind of answers.

"I just got a hit off the sketch that the sketch artist did of Rodriguez. A man named Omar Belez. Wanted in five countries including the United States for murder and espionage," says Nell. "Can you track a cell phone or something," I ask. "I will see what I can do," replies Nell as she turns back to her computer. I leave ops to go down to Kensi's desk and see if there is anything that could point me in the right direction. I shuffle through a pile of mess that is her desk and go through drawers finding nothing more than some old case files and a dead plant under her desk. I stop to think. How am I supposed to find her? She pretty much disappeared without a trace. She left her Fitbit but that only gives us so much information. We did get a tire track from beside where the Fitbit was left, but it was only a partial and is still being run through the system. I find myself looking at the band on my left hand again. I like wearing this ring. With this ring I am a husband. Ha imagine that, me a husband to none other than Kensi Blye. Huh. What would Kensi look like in a white wedding dress. I bet she would look beautiful. She already is beautiful. Everyday she is perfection. I have to find my partner.

-Kensi-

I try to stay awake even though my body and mind are drained. My dreams are nightmares and I have to keep myself from them. I must believe that Deeks is on his way to save me right now. I must hold on I cannot break. My arms are still above my head and I can no longer feel my hands. I am pretty sure that one of my shoulders are dislocated and my abdomen is on fire, but it could be worse. I know that they are just getting started I just hope that I can hold on till Deeks and the team get here.

"Wake up! Wake up! I hear as I open my eyes. I didn't even realize that I had closed my eyes. "Are you ready to talk," the bodyguard that used the hose before asks. "You will have to kill me first," I reply. "That can be arranged," he smiles crookedly, "Now what should we do next? There's always the electricity again, or brute force, oh my personal favorite." He comes back to where I am hanging welding a hunting knife. "You know I could just slit your throat and I could live a happy man, but id rather have a little fun first. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Do you smoke," he asks. I just give him a glare. He lights a cigarette and sticks it in between his lips. For a minute I think that he just wants to smoke in front of me, but then he takes the cigarette and touches it to my bare arm. I grit my teeth trying so hard to not show the pain that I am in. He continues to touch and remove the cigarette all over both of my arms. "You are a beautiful lady, but after today no one will ever want you," he laughs as he walks away. I am once again left in the room my arms on fire as well as my stomach. What id give for the hose to be blasted on me again. Something to make the pain go away. Just when I think that I am alone I am dropped, and my knees hit the floor again. I try to move my legs to where my knees don't have that much of an impact, but my knees crush into the floor anyway.

I can't tell if I still have the ring on my finger. I assume that they probably stole it. Then I remember. The ring has a GPS in the diamond. That's why it had to have such a large diamond. I am just now realizing this. Deeks probably hasn't thought about it yet. When they designed our undercover rings before they had put the GPS in, so they could always find us. Maybe there is hope after all.

(Author note: Hey readers. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed it. Comment let me know how it was. I enjoy updating but I like it more if I have comments to go off of. Thanks again! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	5. A new kind of pain

(Author Note: Hey readers! Here is another chapter let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Deeks-

I can't go home to our place without her. I can't sleep in our bed until she is home. Kensi and I had payed a neighbor to take Monty out and to feed him while wee were 'away' as far as she knows we are still 'away'. I sleep at my desk, the little sleep I can get. I'm frustrated. There has to be some way to find her. Something that points to this Belez guy. He can't be totally invisible. I haven't taken my ring off. I can't let them win. When I take it off, that means I accept that Kensi is never going to be found and I can't, I won't accept that. I get up from my desk and head back up to ops. There has to be something that I missed.

-Kensi-

I open my eyes to the grinning face of Rodriguez, "You are finally awake Ms. Blye. Do yourself a favor and tell us the codes." Instead of answering I spit in his face. The shock on his face as he swings and punches me in the face. With that one blow I feel blood trickle down my face. He wipes his face and punches me again. This time the blood is in my mouth. I think about spitting the blood on his face then decide that I am more likely to die sooner if I do that, so I spit it on the floor instead. "You two can have at it, don't kill her, yet," Rodriguez says as he walks out of the room.

I am hoisted into the air again and one of the big guys starts punching me in the face and in the stomach. I don't have time to breath in between blows. All the while the other is continually asking me what the codes are and what I know. They stop for a moment and the probed are stuck to my skin again. "This is going to hurt," the question guy says turning up the dial. Immediately I feel the pain burning into my skin and jolting my body. My muscles twitched in my arms and I could feel it all the way in my toes. The guy with the dial then turns to the other and says, "You did some chemistry in school right?" He nodded. The probes were then removed, and I was left in the room alone again still hanging from the ceiling this time. I wonder how long they would be gone this round.

They walk back into the room sooner that I expected. "You know I have always wondered what would happen to someone when hydrochloric acid touched their skin. My teacher in high school said that it was painful, but I have always wanted to try it out. Guess what you get to be the Guinea pig," the one that likes to smoke and electrocute me says. As they are walking in I see that they are carrying three beakers apiece. They set their beakers down put on long rubber cleaning gloves and soak a sponge in one of the solutions. They walk over to me. I prepare for what is about to happen. I have never been burned by a chemical before so I'm not sure what exactly I am in store for. He presses the sponge to an opened burnt area and I can't contain my scream.

-Deeks-

"I have found a match for the partial tire track. It is a Ford Escape. That's a pretty common model but I can tell that it is a 2017," says Nell looking up at me. I nod. That's not like super helpful. There are tons of people that drive 2014 Ford Escapes in Los Angeles. "I just got the video surveillance from the parking lot," says Eric. He runs the video and it shows what we already know, that Kensi was taken by a Ford Escape and the two body guard guys. They have their faces turned so the camera couldn't see them. What the video did give us was the color of the vehicle, but no plates. There has to be something else. I start to pace the room. "If you are going to pace can you please go somewhere else," asks Nell. I leave ops.

I return to my desk and start to play with my ring. Then I remember. We have GPS in the rings or at least we did. I run back up to ops and bust into the door, "Nell are the GPS still in the rings?" She looks at me and says, "Why didn't I think of that." She starts to type away and says, "its not admitting a signal, but I do have the last location that it sent out before it stopped." She pulls up a map on the screen. We have a one-hundred-mile radius. "It's time to get started," I say.

-Kensi-

They drop me after using two of the four beakers on me. I can feel my skin bubbling as I attempt to conceal the pain. I roll over onto my stomach to let the cold floor hopefully cool the burns. The pressure hurts, but the cold is seeming to be helpful. There is no way I could sleep now. I think about Deeks and his ridiculously shaggy hair that I somehow find attractive and his smile. He is always a happy man. He always has something to joke about. I can't wait to see that man again. I wonder what he is thinking right now. I wonder what Callen, Sam and Hetty are thinking. Nell and I have recently started to get closer, but here I am being held captive and being tortured. I wonder what she is thinking.

The goons return to finish the chemical job I am guessing, or they might have something new planned for me. They don't say a word they just walk over to the other beakers and get prepared to continue. They hoist me into the air again and the only thing I think about is Deeks as they press the acid to my stomach. I clench my teeth and close my eyes picturing Deeks running to my side, holding my hand, telling me that he loves me. The last thing I think about is Deeks smile as the pain takes my hearing.

(Author Note: Hey readers. Let me know what you thought. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	6. Finding Kensi

(Author Note: Hey readers! Thanks for all the follows and comments. Here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Kensi-

I fall in and out of consciousness not really sleeping but not being fully awake. Earlier I could have sworn that I heard Deeks. He was saying my name like a whisper, but then I opened my eyes, and no one was there. I never really gave any thought to how I would die but dying for my country seemed to be the way that I would do it being a part of NCIS. I wish that I had the opportunity to tell my mother that I loved her again and to see Deeks smiling face one more time before they finish me off, but I guess you can't always get what you want. What I really want is to be at home right now with Deeks cuddled up in our bed. Just laying there. Id be the little spoon and he would be the big spoon. Id be happy.

I think about my ring again and wonder about if Deeks has thought about the GPS yet. Then my mind wanders to how I would look in a wedding gown. I would get married on the beach and Deeks would be waiting by the minister looking incredible in a black suit. Or if he preferred a pair of swim shorts and a tank top. It really doesn't matter to me just as long as its me him and the minister. The door opens, and the two goons enter again and this time I know by their faces that this will be the last time that I will see them. I don't know what is in store for me.

-Deeks-

We have a one-hundred mile radius to search to find Kensi. One team takes half and my team takes the other half. I can talk to ops through my earwig and as we are searching a building Nell says, "Deeks there is a abandon hotel about a mile away it is secluded and would make an ideal hiding spot." "Copy that," I say with hope. Callen and Sam follow after me as we run towards the hotel. We get to what looks like it might have been a hotel once upon a time and there sitting in the parking lot is a 2017 Ford Escape. "Nell, tell all units to come to the hotel. This is it the cars here. Kensi is here," I say quietly not knowing if Belez was watching or could here us. "Ok Deeks the hotel has five floors including the basement and lobby. And five hundred rooms," says Eric. "Ok," I reply then turn to Callen and Sam, "I'll go down, you two work up?" Sam and Callen nod and we quietly make our ways to the stairs.

"Mr. Deeks you need to wait until the other teams arrive," says Hetty through the earwig but I don't hear her as I prepare myself to fight and to find Kensi. The lobby looked as if it would never pass hotel regulations and the stairs didn't look any different. I open the door slightly to the hall way of the basement and I don't see anything. I also don't here anything. I close the door behind me quietly and I start slowly down the hallway. As I walk there are only a couple of rooms. Three of the rooms are large but have no doors on the hinges so I can see right inside. Nothing. There are two doors at the end of the hall that are shut. One looks like a heavier door than the other. This has to be where Kensi is. Then I hear it the faint sound of a scream. Kensi's scream she is still alive. "Callen, Sam get down to the basement as soon as possible. Kensi is down here. Hurry," I whisper shout into the earwig.

-Kensi-

They are going to drown me. Instead of burning me or beating me this time they fill a large pail with water and every time I refuse to give them the codes they dunk my head underwater. Each time being long then the last. I always thought that I could hold my breath for a long time, but boy I was wrong. Being forced to have your head underwater holding your breath is almost impossible. I try to fight back but I get pushed further and held under longer. "What are the codes," they ask again. "Deeks please, please find me," I say before I am dunked underwater again.

-Deeks-

Callen and Sam arrive, and we prepare to bust into the rooms. Sam takes the room with the lighter door and Callen and I take the heavier door room. "On the count of three one, two, three. We bust into the rooms and there Kensi is fighting against two men with her face in the water. I tackle one and Callen the other. I punch him a couple times and he pulls out a knife. I do the only thing to keep me safe and I shoot him in the gut. Callen gets the other in handcuffs and Sam injured Belez but he is also in cuffs.

I rush to Kensi. She is still in her running outfit from the other morning. I untie her hands and help her up. "Can you walk," I ask. She tries to stand but falls. I hug her to my body and say, "I have missed you so much. I'm sorry that it took so long." "I missed you too. I love you Deeks," she says. "We need a medic," says Callen into the earwig.

Soon the EMTs are on scene and are taking Kensi on a stretcher. Callen and Sam walk out with the two that are still alive while the coroner takes the dead one. I follow closely behind the EMTs to stay as close to Kensi as I can. We found her. I could see the pain in her eyes and I could see what they did to her physically. Her face is bruised and purple, cigarette burns on her arms and two different types of burns on her stomach. She looked so weak.

We arrive at the hospital and they wheel her off into the emergency room. They won't let me follow. It seems like forever before they send a doctor to come talk to the family. The doctor walks up to me after being gone for two hours and says, "Ms. Blye is going to be just fine. We grafted skin to help with healing in on her stomach, she had a dislocated shoulder that was put back into place and we have prescribed medication that should help with the pain. She will have to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks for proper healing and she wont return to work right away. She needs to rest but she can have visitors now. I race to her room. There she is laying in the bed with a sling on and a blue gown. "Hey you how are you feeling," I ask as I walk closer to her. "MM," she says, "Much better thanks to you. You found me." "I am sorry that it took me so long to remember that our rings had GPS in them," I apologize. "All that matters is that you found me before they killed me," she tries to smile. "I missed you so much," I say leaning towards her, "Can I kiss you." "Of course," she says with a full on Kensi Blye smile. I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips. "I'm so tired," she says as her heavy eyes close.

-Kensi-

After surgery Deeks comes to see me. We talk for a bit and he kisses me. I can't feel my shoulder, or my stomach and the medication is making me sleepy. I hate to fall asleep while Deeks is here, but I know that he isn't going to go anywhere as I fall into sleep. I know that this will be the first time I can have a restful sleep since I was captured.

(Author Note: Hey readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment what you thought about it. There is more to come. Kensi still has to get better and out of the hospital. There might possibly be a proposal in the future who knows. Thanks again for reading! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	7. The Hospital

(Author Note: Hey readers. I hope that y'all are enjoying the story. Comment your thoughts. Here is another story. Enjoy! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Kensi-

 _"You are a beautiful lady, but after today no one will ever want you," he laughs as he walks away._

I wake with a start. I slowly take in my surroundings and realize that I am no longer hanging from a ceiling, but instead that I am in the hospital. It was just a nightmare. On my body instead of regular clothes I am sporting a lovely blue gown. The couch that is in the hospital room is pushed close to the bed and has Deeks laying on it. I can't believe that he stayed while I was sleeping. Instead of waking him up I simply watch hims sleep. I missed this man so much while I was prisoner. It is hard to believe that I used to think that Deeks and I couldn't get along as partners and now here we are in a serious relationship. I can't imagine my life without this man.

I smile and laugh to myself as Deeks starts to twitch his nose. I think that it is the cutest thing. He stirs and opens his eyes, "Hey, what time is it?" "Time for you to get up and give me a kiss," I reply with a slight smile. Deeks smiles then gets off the couch and presses his lips to my own. "How did you sleep," Deeks asks. "Pretty good. I have some pain now though," I reply. "That's why I am here," says the nurse walking into my room. She moves to the head of my bed and starts to play with my IV bags. "Here you go, you should start feeling better soon. Let me know if you need anything else," says the nurse and she leaves the room. Even though I am in pain all I want to do is walk out of this hospital and go home. I would rather sleep in the bed that Deeks and I share instead of this hospital bed. My right shoulder is in a sling and the burns on my arms are very noticable. What if he was right. What if Deeks doesn't want me anymore because I am ugly now. Who would ever want someone with these kind of scars? I pull my gown above my knees and see the purple and black bruising that stretch across my knee caps. I don't even want to look at my stomach. The pain that I still feel. I can't imagine what I look like. They had to graft skin to cover the little skin that I had left over. I am a patch work doll now. Deeks can't want me. Not the way I look now. He hasn't seen what I look like now and I don't know if I can stand him telling me that he doesn't want me anymore.

"Why are you being so quiet," Deeks asks. "What," I say surprised by his comment. "Are you alright," he half smiles. I nod, "Yes, I am. I am just thinking about some stuff." I try to cover my knees with my one hand, not doing a good job. "Do you need some help," Deeks questions. Reluctantly I nod and Deeks carefully pulls my gown over my knees. "Do your knees hurt," he asks. I bite my lip and nod, "Can I have a jacket or something? I am a little cold." "Uh, yea I have one in the bag of clothes that I brought for you," Deeks says as he gets up and walks to a bag that is sitting across the room. I am not really cold, but I can't stand for Deeks to see my arms. "Here we are," Deeks says bringing over one of his sweatshirts that I stole and started to wear when we moved in with each other. With his help I take off my sling and slide the sweatshirt over my head and my arms through it. I put the sling back on even though I'd rather not. It is super annoying. My favorite thing about this jacket is that Deeks still wears it sometimes so it smells like him. "Better," he asks as he sits on the couch next to me. "Yes, thank you," I say.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Remember you start physiotherapy this week. You can start light exercise, but be cautious. You might have discomfort in your abdomen and pain in your shoulder," states my doctor, "I will see you back in three weeks for a check up to make sure that you are healing properly." The doctor walks off and I turn to Deeks, "Let's go home!" "Yes, ma'am," smiles Deeks.

-Deeks-

Kensi has finally been released from the hospital. She has to take it slow and do therapy, but I have Kensi back. I didn't know there was anyway that I could love her more, but I do. Being away from her while she was held prisoner just made me want to be around her more and love her more. I can't imagine my life without Kensi Blye in it. She seems really weird about something. It is July and 100+ degrees outside, but Kensi purposely wore a long sleeve shirt today. I know Kensi and she doesn't wear long sleeves unless it is freezing or snowing outside. I don't question her though as we walk out of the hospital and to Kensi's car. She hasn't been cleared to drive yet so I open her door before I run around the car and jump in the driver's seat. As we pull out of the hospital i ask, "Do you want to go home, or do you want to go visit anyone?" "Let's just go home. I want to see Monty and make sure that he knows that I love him," Kensi replies. "Ok. Let's go home. And just so you know every time I went home I told Monty that you would be home soon and that you loved him. I do know that he missed you though," I reply. I continue to drive and we are soon home. I grab our duffle and follow behind Kensi to the front door. As soon as Kensi opens the door Monty is at her feet wanting to be loved on. "Welcome home, Kensi," I say happy that we are finally back to normal.


	8. Finally Home

(Author Note: Hi readers sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy. ~Potter-Wealsey-Granger1)

-Kensi-

I am finally allowed to leave the hospital. My skin doesn't look as patchy and my shoulder feels almost normal. I am still terrified for Deeks to see my arms. He has sorta seen them already and he knows what happened to me, but what if he doesn't love me anymore because of it.

Martin Deeks could have any girl that he wanted. Literally, so many girls come up to him all the time. Why would he want someone like me, someone that is so ugly and broken? I am nothing to want. I am literally a puzzle now.

Deeks drives me home and I can't wait to sleep in our bed again. I can't wait to see Monty and tell him how much I missed him. It's odd how much you miss a building, a place that you live while you are gone. I don't think that it helped, having to be at the hospital as long as I did.

I sit on the couch playing ball with Monty as Deeks asks, "You want anything to eat, or drink?"

I look at him in the kitchen surprised, "You went grocery shopping?" Deeks hates to go shopping especially for food. I usually make him buy food that is healthy.

"Actually, yes I did. How does a frittatas sound? Deeks famous frittata's," he says with a big grin. He knows that I love it when he makes frittatas and I can't say no.

Deeks is busy in the kitchen making frittatas so I curl up on the couch with Monty. Oh, how I missed this. We definitely need a new couch, but there is something about being home on my own couch that is amazing.

"Here we are. Deeks famous frittatas," announces Deeks as he sets two plates on the coffee table with forks.

I sit up ready to enjoy food that didn't come from a hospital cafeteria. One bit and it's like I am in heaven. Why can't they have food like this at the hospital? I felt like the only thing I really ate while there was the green jello that they brought me with every meal. I love me some jello.

"So, what do you think," asks Deeks.

"I think that I really missed real food, "I reply.

Deeks laughs at my answer then gets up to take our plates to the sink. "I am serious," I insist.

"I know you are. That is why I am laughing," smiles Deeks with his goofy grin.

Deeks returns to the couch and puts his hand on my own. It's been a long time since I have really kissed Deeks and now seems like the time to since we are all alone.

My hands are in his hair and his hands are on my waist. I get lost. I get lost in Deeks. The touch of his hands on my back. The smell of his soap in his hair. The only thing in the world is Deeks.

Somehow, we are in the bedroom and Deeks shirt has been discarded. After closing the door his hands are back on my waist and he starts to pull off my long sleeve shirt. I think nothing of it till the cool air hits my abdomen and I am brought back to the real world.

Suddenly ashamed I brush Deeks hands away and I tug my shirt back down. I can see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. It hurts me, but he can't see me like this. He will leave me if he sees what I am now.

"Kens," states Deeks as he sits next to me on the bed, "What's going on?"

I close my eyes begging myself not to cry. I will not cry about this. I take a deep breath in and say, "I don't want you to see."

"You don't want me to see what," questions Deeks.

"My scars. I don't want you to see them. I am ugly now and if you see them, I don't want you to leave me," I get out before my voice cracks.

Deeks is quiet for a moment and I think that he may be figuring a way to dump me.

"Kensi. No matter how you look I will always feel the same way about you. Nothing in this world, no person, no scar, nothing could ever stop me from loving you. We are meant to be Kensi Blye. Nothing will stop me."

I can't stop the water works after it start. I cry. I have wanted, no needed to cry for a long time, but I have been trying to be brave. Needed to be brave. But here in Deeks arms I feel safe and I know that nothing is going to happen.

For the first time when I fell asleep that night. I had no nightmares.

(Author Note: Hey readers. Thanks for reading. I hope that you will comment your thoughts. I thought I would try a vulnerable angle for Kensi in this chapter. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
